


The Old-Fashioned Way

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concussions, Crying, Empathy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt, Telepathy, Unsafe Sex, Unwanted orgasm, Victim POV, Victim forced to take phonecall during rape, Vomiting During Rape, orgasm during rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen
Summary: "He can't do anything to me." (Safe House, Part I)When Chloe gets a little too arrogant about the fact that Damien's mind manipulation doesn't affect her, he decides to take her down several pegs—the old-fashioned way. And hey, why not let Frank in on the fun, too?





	The Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



> Thank you El, Tina, and Liam for helping me edit this!

“Hiya, sunshine!” Damien grinned. “I figured one of you would come back to the office—”

“God, Damien, have you just been lurking outside the building this whole time?” Chloe asked disdainfully.

“I had a free afternoon.”

“Go away.”

“Not until you tell me where Wadsworth’s nephew is.”

“No way.”

“Fine. Then your toy soldier will.”

“He doesn’t know anything—” Chloe began.

“Then there’s no harm in asking, is there?”

Frank nodded.  **“** He’s at—”

Chloe covered Frank’s mouth with her hand while he continued trying to talk.

“Aw, come on, Chloe!” Damien whined. “That’s not playing fair. Let him go.”

“You know your power doesn’t work on me. Frank and I are leaving.”

“Fine, we’ll do this the old-fashioned way.”

“What—”

Something struck Chloe hard on the head. The impact stunned her at first, knocking her to the ground. As she lay there, dazed and trying to figure out how serious the damage was, she could hear Frank calling for her.

“Chloe—!”

“Shut up and stay still,” Damien said. “Gotta love that military obedience. Now tell me where they are.”

“They’re at Sam’s safe house,” Frank said.

“And where might this safe house be?” Damien asked.

Chloe groaned from the floor. “Don’t, Frank.”

“Here.” Frank offered his device to Damien. “I took a picture of the address.”

“Fuck,” Chloe whispered.

“Why, thank you!” Damen said. “That’s very helpful. Good work, soldier. On that note, I guess I should—” He moved toward the door, but then stopped.  “You know, Chloe, I was just going to find out where the kid is, but now I’m thinking I should make you pay for being such a bitch.”

“Last time I checked, you can’t make me do anything, even if I do have a head injury,” Chloe retorted.

“Oh, I beg to differ.” Damien pulled a gun out of his pocket. “Besides, I can make your soldier boy do whatever I want, and that’s pretty much the same thing.”

To prove Damien’s point, Frank straddled Chloe’s stomach.

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Frank look horrified. “I don’t want to be doing this… but at the same time… Oh no, not that, please.”

He pushed up Chloe’s paint-splattered blouse and pulled her heavy breasts out of the stretchy black bra cups.

“Attaboy.” Damien squatted down and shoved his gun into Chloe’s breast so hard it hurt. “See, Chloe? I  _ can _ make you do anything I want. Get her ready for me, soldier.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Frank said, as if it weren’t at all offensive for a Marine to be called a soldier.

Frank bunched Chloe’s tulle skirt around her hips and pulled her cotton underwear down her legs, wrestling them past the canvas sneakers the two of them had decorated together in September. He knelt in front of her, and she felt his hot breath on her untamed curls.

“I’m so sorry, Chloe,” he said, and then his tongue found its way to her cunt.

Chloe started at the sensation. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her there, and she’d forgotten how uncomfortably intimate it felt to have a hot, wet tongue fluttering over her clit. While Frank went down on Chloe, Damien grabbed her wrists in one hand and pressed them into the scratchy carpet. Chloe hated the way his skin felt against hers, but even more than that, she hated the way his brain felt against hers. He was cold and hard and impenetrable, and it made her feel sick to contemplate it too long. Or maybe that was just the concussion.

Frank pushed a single finger into Chloe. She wasn’t a virgin, but it really had been a while. She blew out a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for more.

_ ‘I’m hurting Chloe,’  _ Frank was thinking.  _ ‘This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have come here. Chloe is in pain and upset, and it’s all my fault.’ _

“No, Frank,” Chloe said. “It’s not—don’t think like that. It’s not your fault. It’s Damien’s fault.”

Frank just shook his head slightly as he licked her.

“You’ve proven your point, Damien,” Chloe said. “Just stop it and go cause your mayhem.”

“I’m happy with the mayhem I’m causing right here.” Damien stroked the side of Chloe’s face with the muzzle of the gun. “Aren’t you having fun? You should be grateful I’m making an effort to get you wet instead of just fucking you dry.”

“My head really hurts,” Chloe said. “It’s hard to feel grateful when I’m seeing double and feel like I’m about to barf.”

“Cry me a fucking river.” Damien rolled his eyes. “You’ve been a bitch to me since I first met you. You deserved what you got and then some.”

Chloe wanted to argue, but she felt too weak and dizzy to waste the energy, and she was afraid to make him angrier when he was literally holding a gun to her head.

“You’re right,” she said instead. “I’m sorry I’ve been hostile to you.”

Damien leaned forward. “Well, this is unexpected. You’re sorry, huh?”

“Yes. I should have given you a chance to prove yourself,” Chloe said. “I shouldn't have assumed based on what I heard in Dr. Bright’s head.”

“Yes! Exactly.” Damien pointed the gun away from Chloe, much to her relief. “For all you know, I could have been your best friend. I could have helped you. But you immediately went into bitch mode.”

“I’m sorry for not giving you that chance,” Chloe said. “I’ll try to do better with it in the future.”

_ ‘That’s bullshit and she knows it _ ,’ Frank thought, although it was more an impression than actual words.  _ ‘This boy’s a damn psychopath. I wish I’d killed him when I had the chance. Chloe’s got good instincts about people. Dr. Bright said so, and she was right. If Chloe doesn’t trust someone, it’s for a good reason. She’s smart like that.’ _

Chloe squeezed his shoulders gently with her knees to let him know she appreciated him. Damien, on the other hand, didn’t seem to know what to do with her apology.

“Well, good,” he said. “You should. You know I’m still going to fuck you even though you apologized, right?”

“Let’s call it what it is,” Chloe said. “You’re going to  _ rape  _ me even though I apologized.”

“Potato, potahto,” Damien said, though he looked slightly disconcerted. “You know you deserve it.”

“What makes someone deserve to be raped?” Chloe asked. She had to bite her tongue to keep from adding something argumentative to the end.

“You know… being a total, unrepentant bitch,” Damien said uncertainly. “Bullying vulnerable people.”

Frank’s thoughts exploded with rage at that. Chloe had to force herself to stay calm so he could relax.

“You think I bully vulnerable people?” Chloe asked.

“Well, what do you call what you and Sam did when you were walking me home last month?”

Chloe sighed. “I’m sorry, Damien. I didn’t mean to bully you.”

Frank was muttering inside his own head about Chloe not having anything to apologize for. His thoughts were hazier now, as if he were too frustrated to think clearly. Or maybe Chloe’s injury or mental state were making it harder to hear him.

“It’s too late for that now,” Damien said. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you beg for mercy, the way I was begging for mercy in my head while you and Sam were forcing me to obey you and let you yell at me.”

That was a little dramatic, but Chloe didn’t think it was wise to say so. Frank’s anger was creeping into his technique; he was licking her as ferociously as he was thinking about stabbing Damien. Chloe bit her lip, ashamed of the way her clit was swelling and throbbing under his aggressive tongue.

“You could be the better person,” she said to Damien. “You could take the high road and be super smug about being a better person than your bullies.”

“Yeah, I could… but I’m not gonna.” He handed Frank the gun and unzipped his cargo pants, pulling out his cock. “I’m gonna get revenge. Hey, soldier boy. I think you wanna fuck her with that gun.”

“No!” Chloe and Frank yelled in unison.

Damien laughed. “Aw, come on, I’m not going to make him pull the trigger. Probably. I’m just curious if it’s possible.”

“Damien, don’t.” Chloe tried to close her knees. “Please.”

Frank pried Chloe’s legs open again, as easily as he could open a pickle jar that stumped both Chloe and her mom.

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” Frank gave a small sob as he forced the cold metal into Chloe.

The metal was so cold it seemed to freeze Chloe from the inside out. She felt clammy. She shut her eyes, trying to tune out what was happening to her, and prayed.  _ ’God, I’m so scared. Please don’t let Damien actually kill me. But if it is my time to go, and I really really hope it isn’t, please take care of Frank and Mom.’ _

“Now fuck her with it.” Damien masturbated noisily over Chloe’s face.

Chloe wrinkled her nose in distaste. She tried to move her head away from his rapidly stroking hand, but she couldn’t get far with her arms over her head.

“Ah ah ah,” Damien chided her. “Stay put.”

He wiped his dripping cock on her lips and just under her nose. Chloe gagged and tried to wipe her face on her sleeve, but Damien didn’t even slow down in jerking himself off. God, how could anyone be so disgusting? 

Frank began shoving the gun in and out of Chloe, crying as he did. “No, it’s hurting her… Chloe…”

“Oh, shut up!” Damien snapped. “You’re killing my hard-on. Be quiet and fuck her.”

Frank shuddered and fell silent, dutifully violating Chloe with the weapon. As he did, he lowered his tongue again to her clit.

“Frank, no,” Chloe said quietly. “I don’t want you to do that anymore.”

But Damien must have wanted Frank to lick her, because Frank’s thoughts gave the impression he was being compelled to lick her against his will.

“Okay,” Chloe said. “It’s okay. Thank you for making it hurt less, Frank.”

That eased Frank’s own pain a little. Chloe wished she could massage his head like he wanted her to. She knew she should give in and moan like he wanted her to, but she couldn’t bear to let Damien hear her moan while he was having her raped with a pistol.

“It would be hilarious if the gun went off right now,” Damien said, watching Chloe’s face. “I wonder if you’d explode or what.”

“Oh, God,” Chloe wept before she could stop herself.

She  _ knew  _ he was just trying to get a reaction out of her, and she hated that it was working. Chloe shut her eyes.  _ ‘Please, God, protect me and Frank—protect us body, mind, and spirit. God, please, I don’t want to die.  God, my head hurts so bad. Please make the pain stop. Please make all of this stop.’ _

“Maybe you wanna fuck her a little harder?” Damien’s strokes were slowing. “Punish her for being a total bitch and kicking me when I was down. Just be careful with the trigger.”

Chloe couldn’t help crying silently, nor could she help thinking about her mom and the way she’d been so scared Chloe was sick like the first baby had been. The idea of her mom having to identify Chloe’s body, of Frank having to tell her mom what had happened in the minutes leading up to Chloe’s death… Chloe felt like her throat was closing up.

_ ‘Please don’t let him kill me. Please, God, protect us. Please, I still have so much more I want to do here, and it will destroy Mom, and I don’t know how Frank will cope. I don’t want to die. Please, God, please.’ _

To Chloe’s horror, her body suddenly pulsated in orgasm. Frank groaned in pleasure, and she realized he must have felt her orgasm empathically even though she hadn’t made more than a little gasp to give herself away. His tongue dipped down to clean up the extra wetness, and then he was right back to licking her oversensitive clit even as Chloe tried to squirm away.

“Frank, please.” She tried to find purchase with her foot to push him away. “Quit.”

Frank shook his head apologetically.

“Why do you want him to quit?” Damien asked. From his smug grin, he already knew.

“It tickles,” Chloe complained.

“Why’s that?”

Chloe just squirmed.

“Yeah, I knew you got off on that.” Damien clapped Frank on the back. “Good work, soldier. Now fuck her with the gun until she does it again. Keep at it as long as you have to. I want to hear a nice, loud orgasm. I’m talking porn-star volume. You can feel her emotions, right?”

Frank nodded.

“Good. Don’t let her fake it.” Damien turned to Chloe. “I might be more inclined to keep you alive if you scream my name next time. Bonus points if you’re begging me to fuck you.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Chloe muttered, too irritated by the continued licking to reign in her dislike for him.

“Nah,” Damien said. “I’ve been doing that for the better part of a decade.”

He stuck his index finger in her mouth. Chloe resisted the urge to bite, but only because his gun was inside her at that very moment.

“Suck on it,” Damien said.

Chloe grudgingly sucked on his finger. She even teased her tongue over his fingertip.

“Ahh, fuck. That feels amazing.” Damien stuck another finger into her mouth and started face-fucking her with his digits. “I almost trust you enough to put my dick in there for real. Almost.”

Chloe turned her head to get his fingers out of her mouth. “Please make Frank stop.”

“Oh, I will. All you have to do is get off again,” Damien said. “Give me one nice, loud orgasm, and I’ll let your toy soldier have a break.”

Chloe could hear Frank was beginning to tire. She took a few deep breaths and let herself relax under him. She tried to be in the moment and feel each sensation without judgement: Frank’s racing thoughts, her own racing heart, the metal warming inside her, her ticklish clit, Frank’s hot and wet and painfully persistent tongue. Damien flicked her nipples until they hardened, and then he twisted them between his thumbs and index fingers.

“Ahh!” Chloe cried. “Damien, stop—” She whimpered as another orgasm crashed over her like an unexpected wave. “Damien, Damien, please.”

“I’ll take it,” Damien said. He grabbed Frank by the back of the collar. “Move, it’s my turn.”

Frank crawled backwards with the gun, letting Damien take his place. Chloe had to turn her head to avoid gagging from the smell of Damien’s breath hitting her already nauseated senses.

“It sucks, huh?” Damien rubbed his hard cock against Chloe. “Feeling powerless. Not being in control. I bet you’re so scared right now. Just like you used to be when you saw me.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Chloe asked. “You’re going to rape me to deal with your feelings of powerlessness from losing your ability?”

“Oh, don’t you psychoanalyze me, too.” He rolled his eyes. “I get enough of that in this office from Dr. Bright.”

“Uh… Isn't that why you come here?”

“Now why would I do that?” Damien asked.

Without waiting for her response, he forced his cock inside her. It was warmer than the gun but also much bigger, and it burned like hell.

“Ow, ouch!” Chloe tried to buck Damien off her, despite the logical side of her brain telling her there was no use. “Damien, stop it!”

“God, Chloe, your cunt is so tight.” Damien sucked hard on her nipple. “I should have done this to you a lot sooner.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Chloe said. “I’m really about to throw up—”

Frank offered her the trash can. Chloe barely managed to raise her head and twist in time to vomit into the bin.

“Gross,” Damien said, but he didn’t stop.

“I think you really did some damage.” Chloe wiped her mouth on the hem of her blouse. “My head really, really hurts.”

“Well, given I’ll probably kill you after I’m done with you, you'll forgive me for not rushing you to the hospital.”

Chloe closed her eyes. She needed to humanize herself to him if she wanted to stay alive.

“Did you know I had an older sister who died?” she asked. “I’m the only person my mom has left in the entire world. She’ll be all alone if you kill me.”

“Cool story,” Damien grunted. “Still gonna shoot you with my gun after I shoot my load in you.”

Chloe cried from the pain in her head and the pure, stomach-turning revulsion of having Damien’s unprotected cock inside her. But when she heard Frank crying too, Chloe forced herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and meditated through her revulsion and distress. Being a mess wasn’t helping anything.

“God, it’s been fucking forever,” Damien muttered, apparently to himself. “I forgot what this felt like. Feels fucking amazing.”

Chloe’s cell phone buzzed inside her skirt pocket. Frank fished it out and showed it to Damien.

“Great, it’s Sam,” Damien said. “What does she want?”

“She’s probably calling to check on Chloe,” Frank said.

“Will she freak out if she can’t get her?”

“Probably. They’re on red alert because of you.”

“Shit. Okay, Chloe, you’re gonna tell her everything is fine.” Damien took Chloe’s phone from Frank. “Tell her you’re gonna be late because you’re not feeling well but everything is totally fine.”

“And why should I do that?”

Frank pressed the gun to his forehead with a trembling hand.

“That’s why.” Damien hit the speakerphone button and held it near Chloe’s face.

“Hey Chlo!” Sam said, sounding anxious. “Everything okay? It took you a while to answer.”

Chloe glanced up at Frank’s trembling hand holding the gun. “Uh, yeah,” she said. “Everything’s totally fine. I just had my hands full, sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Sam said. “Just making sure. Any problems?”

“No, none at all,” Chloe lied as Damien huffed into her ear with every thrust. “Except... I am feeling a little sluggish and sick.”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked in alarm. “Do you need one of us to come get you?”

“No! It’s nothing like that.” Chloe closed her eyes, trying not to throw up again from the rocking motion. “Just a headache. Probably PMS. Frank is here with me anyway.”

“Frank? But he’s not immune to Damien.”

“Trust me, I know.” Chloe sighed. “We’ll be okay, Sam. I’ll try to get us back to you as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Hurry. We’re all worried.”

“I will.” Chloe choked up twice before finally forcing out a goodbye. “Bye, Sam.”

“Bye!”

Damien took the phone from Chloe to make sure it was hung up, then he put it in his jacket pocket.

“Fuck, that was hot!” He twitched horrifically inside her. “Watching you try to be all calm and convincing while you were taking my cock. Fuck, ahh. Could you feel that?”

Chloe scrunched up her face in disgust.

“Fuck. I forgot how good finishing inside feels.” Damien put his nose behind Chloe’s ear and inhaled deeply. “Thanks for that.”

“Any time,” Chloe said sarcastically. “Always happy to be held down and raped by a sociopath. Why don’t you do me a favor and just kill me already?”

“Oh, I'm not done yet!” Damien rolled off her. “Just for that bitchy comment, I’m going to let your toy soldier enjoy you too.”

“No, Damien, don’t,” Chloe pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

“Too late,” Damien said. “Go on, soldier. Enjoy your sloppy seconds.”

Chloe was embarrassed by Damien’s ejaculate leaking from her body onto Joan’s floor, even though logically Chloe knew it wasn’t something she  _ should  _ feel embarrassed by. But the idea of having to explain to Joan why there was a stain on her floor was too much to bear, even though Chloe knew Joan would be horrified and angry on Chloe’s behalf, both on her face and in her thoughts.

Frank shakily lay on top of Chloe, still holding the gun in his right hand. He caressed her cheek with the tip, just like Damien had done earlier.

“Go on,” Damien said. “We both know you want to.”

“I can’t, I can’t.” Frank suddenly began hyperventilating. “No, no, Chloe, I can’t!”

He turned the gun on his own head, startling both Damien and Chloe.

“Frank, no!” Chloe reached up and pulled the gun back down to point at her own head. “It’s okay, Frank. You can have sex with me. I consent to having sex with you.”

“No you don’t,” Frank wept. “You’re not into that sort of thing, and I can feel that you’re  _ completely fucking terrified _ , and you don’t want me or anyone else to have sex with you.”

“I can be scared and asexual and still consent to have sex with you,” Chloe assured him. “I’ve consented to sex before. Please don’t hurt yourself, Frank. I would much rather have sex with you than see you hurt.”

“No, no,” Frank muttered. “You don’t want it. You don’t want it. I can feel how much you don’t want it.”

“Shh, Frank.” Chloe closed her eyes, trying to fight the nausea from the blinding pain in her head. “Don’t focus on that. Can you feel how much I want you safe? Or… I don’t know. Can you feel how much I want you to kiss me?”

Frank inhaled unsteadily. “Yes. Yes, I feel that.”

“Then kiss me.”

He kissed her apprehensively, his lips barely brushing hers. Chloe reached between her legs and guided Frank inside her. He gasped in pleasure.

“Chloe, no…”

“I want it, Frank,” Chloe said firmly. “Ignore whatever you think you’re feeling from me and listen to my words, like everyone else has to. Okay, Frank? I want you to have sex with me.”

Frank nodded unhappily. “Okay, but tell me how to make it better for you.”

“Kiss my neck and ears,” she suggested. “It will help me relax and hurt less.”

Frank eagerly did as she said, kissing and nibbling at her sensitive skin. And true to her word, Chloe did relax. She had to think about happy, soothing things. Or sexy things. Whatever it took to keep Frank safe and alive.

“It’s hurting a lot less,” Chloe encouraged Frank. “Will you kiss and suck on my breasts, too?”

“If you want me to.”

“Yes, please.”

Frank rested his weight on his forearms and suckled Chloe’s exposed nipples, hardening inside her as he did. She could vaguely hear something from him about having wanted this for months. And that lined up with other things she’d heard from his thoughts since she’d met him. She’d known he found her attractive, even fantasized about her on occasion. It had never bothered her, because there was always a respectful, chiding inner voice that nipped the fantasy before it got much further than a casual glance or thought. And even that had become all but unnecessary once she’d told him she was wholly uninterested in sex. He was too respectful to daydream about anyone who was flat-out uninterested.

“You can move around more if you need to,” she said. 

“That’s very kind of you, Chloe,” Frank said. “I’m doing just fine with this pace, though, thank you.”

She picked up that he was thinking how much he loved her, and how scared he was that he would hurt her—no, that he  _ was  _ hurting her right that second.

“I love you too,” Chloe assured him. “And you’re not hurting me.”

“Are you sure? I know I’m a little bigger than average.” There was no pride in Frank’s voice, just anxiety. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not, I promise.”

“Can I—Would it be all right if I touched you?”

“Sure,” Chloe said, imagining him touching her hair or face.

He kissed her on the lips again. He balanced on his right forearm so his left hand could work its way between them to masturbate her. Chloe disliked the touch at first, but the deeper he kissed her, the more she was able to relax into his fingers.

“I’m gonna have you pull the trigger,” Damien told Frank. “But I’ll be nice. You do whatever you want to her first. Jizz inside her, make her see fireworks again, whatever. Then you get to be the one to kill her. Sound good?”

Frank became so distressed from Damien’s words that he stopped for a moment.

“Frank.” Chloe massaged the back of his neck. “Frank, you need to keep going.”

“Yeah, Frank,” Damien mocked. “She’s begging for it. You don’t want to leave her hanging.”

Frank grudgingly continued fucking Chloe. Damien reached down and took the gun, pointing it directly at Chloe’s mouth.

“Show me how you’d suck my dick,” Damien ordered.

“Huh?”

“Suck on the gun like it’s a dick,” Damien said, more impatiently this time.

Chloe wanted to say no, but she knew better by now. She opened her mouth, but Damien kept the gun where it was, just above her lips. She stuck her tongue out and flicked it over the muzzle. Damien lowered the gun slightly so she could reach it.

“Stick your tongue into the hole,” he demanded.

Chloe did as he said. She no longer had any pride or struggle left in her. She just wanted to get this over with.

“Now suck on it,” Damien said. “Come on! What are you waiting for?”

“She’s scared,” Frank protested.

“Shut up,” Damien said.

Frank fell silent again. Chloe sucked on the barrel of the gun, feeling almost as awkward as she felt terrified. Damien took his phone out and took pictures, the flash blinding Chloe and making her headache a hundred times worse.

“Okay, you can stop now,” Damien said. “I just wanted pictures to commemorate this glorious day. Hurry up and finish with her, soldier dude. I’ve got a teenager to kidnap after this.”

Frank tried to concentrate, and Chloe could sense a lot of vague but highly complimentary things about her coming from his mind—how soft her body was, how sweet she was, how nice she always smelled. That last one made her scoff a little, as she was currently lying there stinking of Damien, but she appreciated how much Frank genuinely cared about her.

“This is okay, right?” Frank asked. “You meant it when you said you wanted it more than the alternative?”

“Yes, Frank, I consented,” she reminded him. “I still consent.”  _ Even if it was under duress. _ “I’m glad you’re having sex with me.”  _ Even if it was only because the alternative was too awful to imagine. _ “I want you to fuck me as hard as you need to so you can finish.”  _ Even if it hurts me a little. _

“Oh, Chloe!” He spasmed inside her as he kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her mouth politely for the first time. He shivered in pleasure when she caressed his tongue with hers.

“That’s it,” Damien said. “You know you want to nut inside your pretty little friend. You’ve wanted it for a long time, huh? I should start a side business making people’s wildest dreams come true…”

Chloe and Frank tried to ignore him. Frank’s fingers were rubbing Chloe’s clit exactly the right way now, and she was surprised to find herself moaning into Frank’s mouth. Between her throbbing concussion, Frank’s gentle fingers and deep thrusts, and her impending death, Chloe’s confused body orgasmed unexpectedly around Frank. It was a different kind of orgasm, the kind that left her shaky all the way to her toes.

“Shit,” she gasped, grabbing onto his muscular arms for support. 

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe,” he whispered. “I felt that. That was real. Wasn’t it?”

Chloe was feeling too surreal to respond.

“Are you finished?” Damien asked Frank, who nodded. “Great! Now shoot her.”

Frank pressed the end of the gun to Chloe’s third eye. “I can’t,” he said in a wavering voice. “Chloe, I can’t hold him off forever.”

Chloe was strangely calm. “It’s all right, Frank.” She smiled at him. “I know it’s not you. Just tell my mom I love her, okay? Tell her you made sure I was comfortable in my last moments. And hey, do me a favor and shoot Damien too, if you can.”

Frank made a noise that was half laugh, half sob. His hand wavered, and suddenly Frank pointed the gun at his own head again.

“Nuh uh,” Damien said. “You’re next, but you have to do her first.”

Frank jammed the gun back into Chloe’s forehead. Sweat dripped down his neck. Chloe could hear him praying so hard it reverberated through her own soul.

“The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want,” Chloe recited with his thoughts. “He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; He leadeth me beside the still waters—”

“Just get on with it already!” Damien grumbled.

Frank took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled the trigger.

Chloe recoiled against the floor, shaken by an explosion that never came. She and Frank lay frozen, him still inside her, waiting for something to happen. But all that happened was Damien’s raucous laughter.

“Oh my god,” he guffawed. “You should see your faces right now. Hoo, wow. You really thought it was loaded. I  _ knew  _ I could still scare you.”

Chloe’s mouth was so dry she couldn’t swallow. Frank fell on top of her and sobbed into her neck. Chloe hugged him. She was too stunned to cry or say anything.

“Okay, this has been fun and all, but I have a teenage boy to kidnap.” Damien threw Chloe’s underwear onto her. “You’re coming with me. Both of you.”

“Why?” Chloe asked.

“In case I need leverage to get into the safehouse,” Damien said, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world.

“Okay, but I don’t think I can walk,” Chloe said.

Damien snapped his fingers, and Frank slowly rose. He was still sniffling and dripping snot, but he helped Chloe return her underwear to their original position before picking her up like a baby. He carried her like that all the way to the parking garage, following Damien to his car.

“Our carriage awaits.” Damien unlocked his vehicle with a key fob. “Sit wherever. Just don’t mess up the leather.”

Frank laid Chloe on the backseat and then climbed in with her, laying her head on his thigh for a pillow.

“My head really hurts,” Chloe said as Damien opened the driver’s side door.

Frank tenderly rubbed her forehead, reminding Chloe of when her mother used to do the same for her.  She realized there was a chance she’d never see her mother again.

“Does that help?” Frank asked.

“Yes,” Chloe said, and she began to cry quietly again.

Damien started the car, and his radio blasted something downtempo and jazzy. Frank’s thumb gently wiped Chloe’s tears away. As Damien peeled out of Dr. Bright’s parking garage, Chloe grabbed Frank’s big hand and cried into it.  
  



End file.
